1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna assembly, and more particularly to an antenna assembly suitable for building into an electronic device, such as a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A planar inverted-F antenna is always used inside an electric device. For the electric device trending to be small and thin, the antenna inside the electric device should have the feature of small volume. For that one antenna can not satisfy the need of the electric device, there are always multi antennas in one electric device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,536, issued to Hung on Mar. 4, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,490, issued to Hung on Apr. 28, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,543, issued to Cheng on Jan. 9, 2007, respectively disclose antennas assembly with at least two antennas amounted on a grounding element. However, each of connecting elements disclosed by all the antennas extends along a plane. Thus, the connecting elements are not fit for reduce length of antennas.
Hence, in this art, an antenna assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.